Sakura, The Princess of Sound
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: After Gaara cheated on Sakura, she runs away thus disappearing from the world for 2 years. 2 years later during the Kage Summit arc, an unexpected force has given a proposition to join the Allied forces. Ah yes, Sakura is back and is now a bad and dangerous woman. GaaSaku, Zaku-Saku sibling love, Orochimaru-Sakura daughter and father love.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_I came back home from a day at the hospital. I am having the good life. I have Gaara, the Kazekage as my fiancé and we were to be married in 2 months. _

_I have the keys to the Kazekage mansion. I love him. I unlocked the door. Temari and Kankuro were in Konoha to visit Temari's boyfriend, Shikamaru, my best friend. _

_Wait... What's that sound? Thump... Thump, Thump. I became for curious about the thumping and bumping noises. It was coming from upstairs. I began to walk upstairs. As I walked up, the noises got louder._

_I was more shocked than ever when I heard a female moan. It was coming from... OUR ROOM?! I ran softly to the door. It was unlocked. I slowly opened the door, trying not to make any noise. Please be Kankuro... Please be Kankuro! _

_I swung the wooden door open. No way... No... Please!_

_Gaara was climaxed all over Matsuri. She was sucking his dick and then quickly pulled away when they saw me. I froze as they stared at me. Gaara's eyes widened._

_"Sakura/Sakura-san!" The 2 shouted. _

_"No..." My voice was full of anger and sadness. Gaara got up. "Sakura, wait-"_

_"No!" I screamed. I ran out of the room. I opened a door where all my hidden stuff where. I took the backpack and my katana. The very one that my dad gave me. I ran to the nearest window. I cracked it open as I stabbed my katana into it. Gaara was in front of me._

_I held a kunai to my neck, on a mark. I smirked as Gaara's eyes widened. His mark... Yes, the only thing that keeps us bonded. I slashed the metal over my neck, spilling blood. Wait... My blood. I smirked even harder. My blood wasn't red. Gaara had never seen my blood before._

_My blood was purple, blue and blackish color. It seeped out of my skin. Gaara 's eyes widened harder as eh saw my blood. I am not just any girl. My rage began to boil when I saw Matsuri. "Come back to bed, HONEY." She said like a whore. I never trusted her. _

_"I will never forgive you!" Was the last thing I said before I jumped out the window. I ran out of the Land of Wind quickly._

_I stopped at an oasis. First Sasuke... and now him. Never again, will I love. I have only one purpose in my life now... My dad._

_Daddy, I am coming home._

* * *

**ME: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It has been 2 years... 2 years since Sakura vanished from the Shinobi World... 2 years had passed by and things have happened. Madara along with Sasuke Uchiha had killed Danzo. Tsunade Senju has awakened and retaken the role as Hokage.

"Welcome back, Tsunade!" Ohnoki cheered. Tsuande smiled. "It's good to be back!" She shouted. The kages either cheered or clapped.

"We're glad." Raikage said. They all sat down. "A few days ago, Danzo Shimura, the Leader of ROOT has been killed during your absence. Sasuke Uchiha has been written all over the book and Madara is planning something sinister." Mizukage read. Tsunade frowned.

"Anyway, what are going to do?" She asked. They stayed silent until someone barged in the door. "Raikage-sama!" The jounin shouted. "Someone has entered the summit!" He shouted. Everyone's eyes turned to the Jounin.

"Who?!" Raikage boomed.

"I-I don't know-"

Suddenly the wall crashed. The dust had spread all over the area. As the dust cleared off, 2 figures were being outlined.

"How pathetic, they didn't notice us, are you sure they are kages?" A male voice asked. "Hn, they are." A low female voice answered.

2 people wore black masks over their faces, a dark blue cloak shielded their body. "Who are you!?" Ohnoki asked. "We... are the Otokage!." The 2 said at the same time.

They all flinched except for the 2. "W-What the?!" Tsunade shouted in shock. Orochimaru was killed! "What are you doing here?!" Raikage roared but it didn't scare the 2.

"We want to join the ninja alliance of course." A sexy, cold female voice echoed. "What do you mean? The Sound will always betray us!" Mizukage shouted.

"This time, we won't. The Madara IMPOSTER had made Sasuke kill father and we want to go against them. Our village is now combined with Ame since we have rescued some of the people there. Just please, we will not betray you, we give you our word." The female said.

Everyone remained silent until Tsunade broke it. "Very well. Who agrees in making allies with the Sound?" Tsunade, Ohnoki, Gaara and Mei raised their hands. The Raikage sighed.

"Agreed."

Ohnoki looked suspicious on what did the Otokages hid behind their mask. "May I ask, what do you hide behind those masks? If you are worthy enough to join the alliance, take them off." Ohnoki ordered. The 2 kages looked at each other.

"For father." The male said. The female nodded. The male was first. He took off his mask. His hair was spiky and dark purple. His eyes were dark and he smirked.

"I am Zaku Abumi, the Otokage. Brother of the Otohime." He said with a dark glint. The female slowly took of her mask and hood.

"Forgive me father." She whispered.

Her hair is pink with black and grey streaks and her eyes were yellow like a wolf. Her canines are sharp and her skin was pale.

"My name is Sakura of the Sound. Sister of the Otokage." Tsunade and Gaara's eyes widened. "Sa-Sakura? Is that really you?" Tsunade asked with plead in her voice. Sakura nodded. Tsunade engulfed her with a bone crushing hug.

"Tsunade..." She whispered. Gaara felt his heart ache. Sakura is now found, but what does she think now? Sakura is now emotionless. She pushed Tsunade away, harshly.

"You didn't expect that, didn't you, eh? Well, this is me. I may look the same but my nature is different. The old Sakura died 2 years ago in Suna and the Real Sakura is back. I still have bits of my old self but I have turned stronger and darker. I have killed the Akatsuki leader along with the Akatsuki and have inflicted 3 injuries that no medic can heal on Sasuke. I am no longer weak so don't underestimate or take advantage of me." She said darkly and scary enough that the Raikage trembled before her.

"Let's get back to business," Sakura looked at the Raikage. "The masked man isn't Madara." She said emotionlessly. Everyone got in their shock mode.

"W-What do you mean he isn't Madara?!" Ohnoki shouted. Sakura glared at him. "I have seen Madara's body. It is being brought back to life by Kabuto. The masked man... He is originally from Konoha-" Tsunade's eyes widened. "And he happened to be Kakashi's old dead teammate, Obito Uchiha."

"Wait a minute... Why did he imposter Madara?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked down. "The name Madara meant Armageddon in the Ninja World. When ever the name is heard, the world wrecks havoc." Sakura said coldly.

Everyone began to talk about some of the positions. Sakura and Zaku were being left out. The meeting was over after an hour.

Suddenly, a crash was heard. Sakura turned her head behind her. She saw 3 kids at the age of 13. "Sakura-sensei!" Tsuande and Gaara turned their heads to the chorused voices.

"Sensei, we made it!" They all shouted at Sakura. Sakura smirked. "Congratulations, you have passed the Test: Running through hell." Sakura said with a contented voice.

"Sakura, who are those 3?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded at her. "Introduce yourselves, Team Sound, Generation 2!"

"My name is Takeshi!" A boy with orange hair and grey eyes said. "My name is Sora." The quiet voice came from a boy with sky blue haired and green eyes.

"My name is Aki, do not mess with me, I can destroy 3 villages in an hour!" The browned haired girl and pink eyes said. Everyone shivered at the idea. "What rank are they?" Ohnoki asked.

"Special Anbu." The Otohime said clearly. "EH!?" The Raikage, Mizukage, Hokage and Tsukikage screamed. "YOU MEAN THOSE 13 YEAR OLDS ARE ANBU!?" Mizukage screamed even louder. Sakura nodded.

"Come on, let's show'em what we can do!" Aki shouted. The 2 boys nodded. "Pick a Kage." Sakura said with a yawn. "We pick... Raikage!" The 3 chorused. Everyone's eyes widened, they knew that the Raikage can just kill the kids off in a minute.

"Sakura, you are not going to let them fight him, aren't you?!" Ohnoki shouted. Sakura smirked. "Do not underestimate them, they may look pretty fragile but when you see them fight, they can kill Zaku in a second." Zaku's teeth were chattering, he already gotten close to death when Sakura and the kids returned from a 5 month training session from the mountains.

While the Team Sound were tickling the Raikage to death, Gaara kept on staring the Sound Mistress.

'Sakura... What happened?'

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura, Zaku, Team Sound and Tsunade walked through the halls. Takeshi suddenly shot up.

"Sensei, those are the guys that tried to hurt us!" He pointed accusingly. Sakura looked in front of her. "Neji, Shino and... Kiba?" Sakura asked. The 3 men stared at the girl.

"Sa-Sakura?!"

"WOOF!" Akamaru suddenly jumped on Sakura. "Woah, calm down boy." Sakura patted Akamaru's head and got up.

"Y-You al-alive?!" Neji stammered. "No and the sky's falling. Of course I'm alive and I'm the Otohime!" Sakura said sarcastically. Neji was about to punch her for proof when the Anbu got him in a head lock.

"Sensei! This is him!" They shouted. Sakura chuckled. "Let him go, I'm sue he got some duties than rather becoming our punching bag." Sakura said with a smirk. "Alright sensei!" The 3 said.

"Guys, go to my room in the summit. I'll meet you guys later." Sakura said while smiling. "Hai sensei!" The 3 ran out of the area and Sakura sighed.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" Tsuande dragged the Otohime away while the Otokage dragged the Kazekage into the bathroom.

Zaku locked the bathroom and then he glared at Gaara. "You... You did this to my imouto!" He shouted at him in a clod tone. Gaara said nothing. Zaku pinned him against the wall with his face full of anger.

"You have no idea on how she arrived in Sound... She said that your nin had tried to kill her and you sent them!" Gaara froze. He would never...

"You will pay... By the moment this war is over... The 5th great war will start because of you." He hissed. He let go of Gaara and walked away.

* * *

Sakura was sitting outside on a bench in the rain. "Dad, am I going to survive? Am I going see the light? Dad… You're the only one who knows this…. Take care of me. Bye daddy!" Sakura went back in the Summit and then found Aki who played with a familiar boy in her life. Lee….

"L-Lee-san?" Sakura stammered. Lee looked at her and smiled. He walked to her and hugged her tight. "I missed you, Youthful Sakura!" He shouted with his anime tears. Sakura managed to smile truthfully as she wept a little.

"I'm sorry I left Lee. I regret leaving you." Sakura thought as Lee as her little brother who adored her as a goddess but even without all that, she cared for Lee.

"Sensei, who is this? Is he an old friend?" Aki asked.

"Hai. This is Lee, the Handsome Devil of the Leaf." Sakura and Lee laughed. Lee suddenly swept Sakura off her feet and put Aki on her back.

"Come on Youthful Flowers! Let's find the rest of Konoha Chunin!" Lee ran like the lighting and Aki cheered. Sakura smiled.

* * *

Ino and Tenten saw dust emerging from the halls along with Konoha Chunin.

"AAAA!" Ino looked into the dust and saw green, brown and… PINK!?

Then she saw Lee with a child on his back and someone else was there…

"Bushy-brows! Who-" Naruto started and then he stopped. Pink hair… Thin body…. Could it be?!

Sakura had her robes on and her smile was light. An axe was strabbed to her back along with a small case.

"OI! You couldn't just leave me behind the timeline!" She shouted. Naruto stared at her as she got closer. She smiled. Naruto touched her cheek. "Sakura-chan…" He hugged her tight. "I-I thought you died on the Mission to Ame." He cried. Sakura's eyes widened. Ame? She never went there, didn't she? Gaara lied. Her anger came back. She decided to spill the news.

"Naruto… I never went on a mission to Ame." Sakura said as she pushed him away lightly.

"What do you mean you didn't? Gaara said-"

"He lied. I ran away on my own!" She said. Everyone gasped, Sakura sweat dropped with Aki.

"W-Why?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her in an angry face. "Ask Gaara yourself. He knows why or better yet, ask Matsuri!" Sakura's eyes turned more yellowish but the Aki hugged her waist. Sakura's breathing got calmer and then turned calm once more.

"Sakura-chyaan! We should catch up! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto dragged Sakura to the Cafeteria and took 2 pork ramen. Sakura ate happily and then Naruto spoke. "Sakura-chan, why do you have those robes?" Naruto asked. "Because Naruto, I am the Otokage with my brother." Naruto almost spat out his ramen when he hear it. "O-Otokage, dattebayo?!" He smiled for Sakura's Achievement. "When I become Hokage, you and I will be the best Kages in history!" Sakura smiled at his words.

"Sakura-chan, who is your brother?" Naruto asked. Sakrua was about to answer when someone spoke. "I am." Naruto looked behind him and saw the man who had nearly killed Sakura in the Chunin exams years ago. "GAH!" He screamed. Sakura held him before he could pass out.

"Yup, that's my brother." Sakura said. "Don't worry, we will not take the Kyuubi today. We'll take our rest." Zaku said. He sat down beside Sakura as the 2 ate their ramen.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, Hinata and I are already dating now!" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura smiled. "That's great! Tell her I said congrats!"

After the 2 ate their ramen, the 3 went on a walk around the summit.

"Sakura-chan, I have to go now. Bye!" Naruto ran away to find Hinata. Sakura saw 2 familiar people... She smirked. The 2 people stopped. "Sa-Sakura?!" Skaura turned around... "Temari and Kankuro, how nice it is to see you 2 again ever since after the Sound Break-in!" She said angrily. Temari took a step back.

"You both knew that Gaara was cheating on me..." She said darkly. Kankuro was about to attack her when Zaku glared at him.

"We will see each other every now and then... But do not attack the Sound nin cause if you do... You are setting war with an alliance." Sakura said in a cold voice. The 2 trembled.

Sakura smirked. "Good..." Sakura turned around and walked with Zaku.

* * *

**Me: Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**...Chapter 4...**

**Sakura vs Matsuri and Nightmares**

Naruto's head leaned against Sakura's shoulder as they watched the sunset from the summit. "Sakura, why?" Sakura knew what he was asking... She had to tell him.

"O-Ok..."

And the world was ending on the Kitsune and Naruto's tab.

* * *

**"GAARA!****"** The Kyuubi and the living soul screamed at the same time. Funny, that the Kyuubi had sided with Naruto on this. Gaara turned around. Naruto's eyes were blazing red.

Gaara tuned around but was not that alert to find out that Naruto punched his gut. "Why!? Why did you do this to Sakura?!" Gaara caught his other hand and then tried to push his fists away from his body.

"What-"

"No! Tell me! Why?! Why did you do this to Sakura!" Gaara was about to punch him again when he felt something cover Gaara.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura in front of him. "Stop it Naruto." Naruto stopped. "He's not worth it." Sakura disappeared in a flicker. Naruto glared at him for a long time as he walked away. Gaara looked in shock. Naruto knew what happened.

* * *

Sakura was in the cafeteria with a cup of Sake in her hand. She was looking outside the summit as the snow blew.

"Sakura," Sakura turned around and saw Tsunade. "Shishou, what do you want?" Sakura asked with concern. Tsunade walked to her and hugged her.

"Naruto told me." She said. Sakura hugged her mother figure back. "It's okay…." The 2 said. Tsunade kissed her forehead. "Now… How about a training session? Let's see my Teammate's daughter fight!"

Sakura smiled. They made their way to the dojo. The kages sat there to watch in need of entertainment. There's not that much in a mountain, you know!

"Alright, ready, beg-" Zaku was cut off by a screech. "GAARA-KUN?! Where are you?!" An annoying voice, too painful for Sakura to hear echoed. Sakura's ears perked up. She knew that annoying voice she ha

Sakura twitched at the sight. It's the girl that ruined her life…. Matsuri.

She jumped on Gaara and Sakura raised her eyebrow. Matsuri glared at Sakura.

"That ex-fiance of yours is back? Heh! She looks weaker than before!" Matsuri mocked as she walked to her. Zaku and the Genin team gasped and Team Sound growled. Sakura was trying to keep calmwhile her inner screamed, **"LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT THAT B***H!"**

"No one! We mean no one! No one disrespects or dishonors Sensei like that!" They shouted. Zaku freaked out. Aki was really mad.

"Yeah right, says who? Her pets?" Matsuri scoffed. The 3 fumed. "That's it! Sensei! Kick her butt! Show her that Kage you are!"

"What about a spar?" Sakura suggested. Matsuri smirked. 'She thinks she's gonna sabotage me but she's gonna sabotage herself.' Sakura thought.

The 2 got into fighting stances quickly. Sakura tried to stop the urge to barf when she saw Matsuri wink seductively at Gaara.

"Ready?" Zaku asked. The 2 nodded. "Go!"

Matsuri made her first move. She teleported behind Sakura and made an attempt to kick her legs but Sakura simply dodged.

"Heh, how weak." Sakura decided to play easy today. She kept dodging every single attack she had to give her. Matsuri was about to make her shadow clone hit Sakura's pressure point but then Sakura deflected it when she summoned a snake. Matsuri screamed and jumped back.

Matsuri became enraged.

"RAAA! I'll show you! Sand Coffin!" Gaara gasped. Matsuri let the sand cover Sakura. From the inside, Sakura began to laugh. Matsuri shivered.

"You really think that could work on moi?" Matsuri watched as snakes slithered out of the sand and began to build up revealing Sakura.

"W-What the?!" Matsuri screamed. "I am the daughter of the Snake Sannin! What else?" Sakura smirked. Matsuri back down. "Hehe, enough play time. I'll show you how strong I am."

Matsuri was trying not to panic as Sakura took out a silver flute. "Let me show you a piece of my work. It is called, 'Prelude to Matsuri's Suffer' in A minor." Sakura put the flute to her mouth and began to play.(Check Youtube for Yu Yu Hakusho OST Prelude to Keiko's suffer for the orginal. I don't own this song.)

Matsuri froze to the notes and held her head as she came to her knees. Sakura's smirked slightly.

"Please!" Matsuri kept begging for her to stop but Sakura didn't. Only Matsuri felt the pain.

"AAA! Make it stop! Make it stop!" She pleaded but Sakura didn't stop. To the Kages, they didn't feel a thing but they knew that Matsrui was in deep stinging pain.

"Sakura-san, stop." Gaara ordered but it just made Sakura continue. Her anger rose as he commanded her to stop. Gaara's voice was close to shouting at her but Sakura kept on playing, making each note more painful than the other.

Matsuri coughed as tears slid down her face. Tsunade watched as Matsuri cried in fear and sorrow.

"Please! No! I'm sorry Sakura-san! Please!" She cried. Sakura didn't care. She continued as the notes were her melody.

When the song was done, Matsuri fainted. Sakura smiled the same way, Gaara used to smile when he was full of blood lust during the Chunin Exams when he fought Lee.

Sakura looked enraged when she saw Gaara hold Matsuri in his arms. Sakura trembled as her tears threatened to fall. Aki hugged Sakura from behind. Sakura turned around and carried her.

"Come on, it's late." Sakura led her team to a bedroom and put them to sleep. Sakura doesn't sleep because of the nightmares that haunt her.

She walked into the Kage meeting room which was empty. She looked at the map.

Sakura took out some symbols for the masked man, Kabuto and the Allied Nations.

"Zetsu strikes at the east first thus encountering Team Kurenai first. Masked man hides for the first attack. Kabuto resurrects dead Shinobi and foes." Sakura noted. The pieces were set. Sakura felt Zaku and Kin enter the room.

"Zaku, get Team Dosu to deliver the bodies here by midnight."

* * *

**Me: OOHH! SUSPENCE! BODIES?! Omgee! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have been Hokage by now.**

* * *

Sakura and the rest of the Kages and the Sand Siblings were up for another meeting. Sakura was mostly quiet for the meeting, until the Raikeg asked a question that had something that Sakura didn't want to hear.

"Sakura-san, what happened to Orochimaru?" Raikage asked. Sakura's head shot up. Her eyes full of sadness and anger. Zaku growled.

"Tsk…." Tears began flow out of her eyes. She hung her head down. "U-Uchiha killed him…." Sakura said softly.

Zaku looked at her with sadness and held her hand but was whipped away when Sakura ran out of the room.

"Zaku, why was she crying over Orochimaru?!" Everyone shouted including Gaara. Zaku sighed.

"Orochimaru was the one who took care of Sakura during child birth. Her mother hated her and then took off the minute Sakura was born,"Gaara's eyes darted to Zaku.

"Orochimaru, her real father took her in. Sakura has surpassed him and is far more powerful than Orochimaru and she was the one to continue his legacy. She tried to act like a fangirl of the Uchiha but then she began to care for him. But when Orochimaru _mistakenly_ bit him, Sasuke used this power to go find his brother. When Orochimaru's arms got disabled, Sakura wanted to help him so she went to train under you, Hokage," Tsunade's eyes widened.

"When she finished training with you, she wanted to have a family and out of all people, she was interested in you, Kazekage!" Zaku said in rage. Gaara froze into a shocked state. "After you have betrayed her, she teleported back to Oto and looked for father but… She was too late," Zaku let a tear slip away.

"She found Orochimaru close to death from Sasuke's attack and she couldn't save him. The last thing Orochimaru said was…," Zaku silenced for a bit. "Said what?!" Raikage boomed. "He said, '_Sakura, don't let the Sound fall… I love you, my daughter and son. Especially you, daughter…' _and with that he died. We preserved his body somewhere nobody can take it and Sakura is trying to resurrect him. Luckily, she was able to keep his heart beating but she is planning to resurrect him." Zaku said. Tsunade was crying and the other kages saddened.

"Sakura has turned to an Angel with evil schemes and she had turned out so evil that even she has lost her mind but she'll always be Oto's hero even if she lost her mind." Zaku stated. The Kages mourned in silence.

"What happened to Sakura, after Orochimaru's death?" Gaara asked. Zaku began to chuckle evilly.

"Heh... She began to lose her mind. She tried to commit suicide after that but then stopped when she remembered the Sound village. She may have lived but almost every night, she would cut herself, letting her blood fall. Sakura isn't just the daughter of Orochimaru, she had some traits like her black and blue blood. She began to stop until last year, The Sand ninjas broke in the Sound and had wiped out half the village,"

Gaara's eyes widened. No... No, he couldn't have!

"The sister and brother of the Kazekage had killed someone precious to Sakura," Zaku felt Temari and Kankuro go into a large shock. "They have killed one of her apprentices, Kin." Zaku said with sadness in his broken voice. "She was the first one to surpass her Medical Ninjutsu. If I was correct, you 2 burned her. Sakura can't find the rest of her ashes, thus she couldn't resurrect her. The rest of her ashes were kept in a box, hidden in the mountains.

After the death of Kin, Sakura fell into a deep depression. She began to be herself again a few months ago. Then there was Team Sound that brought her back. She was happy again. She found the bodies of the Akatsuki and began to work on them to resurrect them. Kabuto betrayed us, stealing none of the bodies. There is more to her story but for now... I'll keep them to me." Zaku explained.

The Kages silenced. Gaara stood up and walked out. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Temari shouted. They swore that they have heard, "To save her."

* * *

Sakura walked through the rain outside the summit. She had seen Gaara again and she broke her vow. Now she wanted to punish herself. She went in her room and locked it. She took her kunai. She put it against the skin of her arms. She sled it down until to her wrists and did the same to her legs and arms. A puddle of the black/blue liquid spread throughout the room.

She began to giggle a little as the blood trickled down. The blood had found its way to get out of the room through the door.

After a few hours, she heard footsteps. "Uh oh…" She mumbled. "AAA! Sensei's blood?! We better find The Kages!" She heard Aki's voice. After a few minutes someone banged on the door.

"Sakura! Open this door right now!" Tsunade shouted.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…. That's alright cause I love the way you lie…. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, it's alright cause I love the way you lie…." Sakura's sight began to lose it. The door burst open. She saw yellow… B-Black?! "Let go of me…. I deserved this torment." She murmured loud enough. Gaara looked at her with horror. Tsunade began to heal her. Sakura's eyes began to go down. "No! Sakura stay with us! Stay up!" Tsuande panicked. "Oh no…" Aki cried to Takeshi's shoulder while he said, "Sensei has crossed the limit."

Tsukikage looked at the young boy. "Whenever she breaks one of her vows she hurts herself but this time seeing Gaara must've crossed her line. She must learn to forgive the Kazekage before she goes out of control." Takeshi said.

Tsukikage nodded.

Gaara tried to touch her then suddenly she bit it and then her scars went away.

"Do not touch me…" She hissed. Sakura stood up and walked out of the room leaving shock.

Gaara didn't know this would have been the line.

* * *

NEXT DAY

The Kages waited for Sakura in the meeting. "Where is that girl?!" Raikage boomed at Zaku. "She will not be in the meeting today and like I said, I will not tell you where she is, for she doesn't want to be disturbed." Zaku answered as if he isn't afraid.

"What is she doing?!" He shouted.

"She is doing a project to resurrect Orochimaru and the Akatsuki." Dosu answered. Everyone froze.

"She is almost finished but she needs special concentration in the project." Dosu said.

They waited for 5 minutes then they heard an evil laugh coming from the morgue. They all rushed to the morgue to find, a resurrected Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Orochimaru. Behind them was Sakura, smiling evilly.

"Project is complete!" She said in a snake like voice.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The Kages froze at the horrifying sight. The room was full of blood. Sakura's eyes glowed bright yellow. Itachi's head turned to his Resurrector.

"You…. You are Hatake's student." Itachi said. Sakura smiled at him. "Hai. Good thing I took your bodies first before Kabuto can." She said. "Heh, Father, I have done it! I have completed the project." Sakura said with darkness. Sakura was smeared with blood on her face. She didn't notice her visitors. "Very good my daughter… Tsunade?" Orochimaru looked at Tsuande and smiled.

"No need, Sakura healed my arms while I was asleep." He noted. Sakura turned around and saw the Kages along with the Sand Sibs. "Oh… Hi." Sakura said softly but with anger.

"Father, Akatsuki, please take your rest. I believe you know what's going on?" Sakura asked. Kisame laughed, Deidara and Sasori smirked. "Good. Now recover." Sakura shut off all the lights and then closed the door, making the room pitch black.

Sakura walked to her bedroom and rested.

* * *

Gaara went to his room. He turned to the corner where 3 Anbu lurked, Tema sound glared at the Kazekage with angered eyes.

"Kazekage," Aki said darkly. They walked out of the darkness and half of their faces were shadowed. "We have been waiting," Takeshi said. Gaara just stared. "I bet you are wondering why Sensei is being so cold." Sora continued.

"Why?" Gaara asked. There has to be a reason. Gaara looked at Aki who's pink eyes glistened in the dark.

"Our Sensei has been having nightmares about you. Ever since she agreed to this Alliance, she has been acting strange. She has been taking her torment too far and going crazy like when she first arrived in Oto," Aki said with concern.

"When we entered her room by mistake, we saw red drawings, ringed blue eyes and sand." Sora explained. "She used to scream whenever she sleeps but then she couldn't sleep anymore. When she is near the people who she trusts, she acts normal but when she saw you, she went into a rage that no one could see except the people who knew her too much." Takeshi said while clenching his fists. Aki glared at Gaara.

"We want you to fix that broken heart before she couldn't pick up the last pieces that were left. If possible, glue it back! She told us about you! Yeah! She said that you and your fucked up demon betrayed her by fuc-"

"Aki, your language."

"You were sexing that whore Matsuri, behind her back! Sensei had suffured more pain than you! Suffured more pain than Shukaku!" Aki cried. Gaara was about to exit, Aki held his hand tight. "Please... Help her before her demons take control!" She said through sniffling tears.

Gaara stopped.

"What demon?" He asked. Sakura had never told him about a demon in his life. What was going on with her?

"Her mother... Her mother's bloodline had a curse... A terrible curse. The bloodline of the Haruno family was too deep. There are 10 generations. Her ancestor was the 1st one. She had shared her body with 1 demon. Then the next generation had 2 continuing the numbers.

Sakura... is Number 10. It only continues for 10 generations. The Tenth one is the strongest. If Sakura becomes willing to sacrifice herself for her demon, the demon will be the end of the ninja world. No one knows because it has been kept a secret. That's not even the half of her problems!

Sakura has a mental illness that causes her to be suicidal and dark minded. And during Suna's attack, your brother had inflicted pain somewhere in her brain and had caused her to live without a heart! Yes, her heart is gone! Thank the curse mark that kept her alive for so long! You may not see it but, her life span is growing shorter since she doesn't have anything to live for now!

Look what you have done! Fix her now before... Before... Before she dies!"

Gaara stayed silent, feeling the guilt that swallowed him. Sakura had gone through more than enough. She is dying... The Kazekage can imagine her dying, not even caring if she died... He would never see her smile, laugh or her face again.

"She loves you, she cries for you! You may not see her but look in her eyes! Behind those cold yellow eyes, she carried heartbreak with her!" Aki was already crying. Sora nodded at Takeshi and took her away. Now, it was Takeshi who stared at Gaara.

"Listen, I don't care if you go back to Sensei. I care if Sensei gets better. If you hurt her again, your end will be painful and merciless." Takeshi ran to catch up with his teammates. Gaara's back leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Sakura... What have I done to you..." Gaara asked the darkness. No one answered him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura sat down on the seats of the Kage meeting room. "Alright, we need head Generals for the War. I will take Aoi." Raikage said.

"I bet Gaara will be the best choice." Mizukage said. Gaara nodded. "My sister will be the general for Sound. She is the best choice." Zaku said. Sakura did not interfere with him. This is about the Countries, not her.

"Yes." Sakura responded coldly. "Whoa... 2 of the generals are not only Kages, but the youngest." Tsukikage noted.

Gaara stared at Sakura. Her eyes... They were colder than before. "Wait, before we leave, we should have a spar." Mizukage suggested. The kages nodded.

Orochimaru, who was also included in the meeting began to be interested. "We should test the Otohime's strength. We haven't seen it yet. The fight between you and the Sand-nin doesn't count." Raikage said and they others agreed.

"Alright, Sakura and the 2 older siblings of the Kazekage?" Tsunade asked. Raikage, Tsukikage and Mizukage nodded in agreement.

Temari and Kankuro stepped down with Sakura. "Begin!"

The siblings leapt into the air. Sakura didn't look for their direction. The Siblings smirked. They were about to attack her with their weapons but then... Sakura's head whipped around and her hand faced the 2, summoning her snakes.

The Sand Siblings dodge a wave of snakes, just in time. Sakura's eyes were full of bloodlust and darkness.

"Interesting, isn't she?" Orochimaru asked. The Kages looked at Orochimaru.

"My daughter has surpassed me. Before my death, she only had one thing in mind. Do you want to know what she had in mind?"

"What?" Tsunade and Gaara asked. "She had plotted the death of this girl named Matsuri and the revenge against the Kazekage. She is my invention, my experiment. She has turned from Miss Happy Life to The Grim Reaper. She can kill your siblings in a second but she chose not to and she is now using only 1% of her power."

Gaara watched in shock as Sakura began to trap Temari into a snake hill and knock out Kankuro by hitting his pressure point.

His siblings had lost the battle. Sakura began to grin with her yellow eyes glistening with dark thoughts. The Kages were too shocked to respond to the fight.

Sakura began to smile. She smiled a smile full of bloodlust and demonic voices.

"She is still my daughter." Orochimaru said with a chuckle. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes turned blood red. Zaku's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru! She's losing it!" Zaku shouted. Orochimaru leapt down. Sakura looked at Orochimaru, this wasn't her. "Snake chains!"

Snakes erupted from the ground and held Sakura's wrists. She hissed. "Aww, is outer getting a fit?" Sakura asked but in a deeper demonic voice.

Sakura's head turned to Gaara. Her face turned raging. "You! You bastard! This is all your fault!" Sakura's fists managed to escape from the snakes.

"You hurt Sakura! You hurt us! It's your fault that we are dead! Your siblings have killed Kin and everyone else we loved! You broke the last pieces of outer's heart! Now look at her! She is dead! We are dead! You are lucky that outer is has enough human emotions not to kill you! Next time... I will kill you and let Hidan sacrifice you to Jashin! You fucking whorefucker! Bastard! Bitch! Asshole! You Fucking backstabber! Fucking ex-fiancé! Go back to you whore!" The voice began to disappear.

Sakura fell to the ground and Zaku managed to grab her. His arms cradled her.

"What just happened?" Temari asked. "Sakura's Inner self or demon had showed up and began to cuss at the Kazekage for what he did to her. And that's a new record, Sakura and Inner had never cussed that much in history." Zaku said with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes opened. She smirked. "I guess I should've let inner kill the Kazekage." She said. Gaara looked shocked as the pink haired girl left the room.

* * *

Sakura had been standing in the balcony, watching as the dark aura coming from the west emerge. She turned around. "Father, you must give me the final cursed seal. I can sustain the pain and you know that." Her voice was cold as ice.

Orochimaru held out his arms. Sakura ran at him and hugged him. "Are you sure about this, little viper?" Orochimari asked, using his old nickname for her. The snake mistress nodded.

"Alright but when the time is right." Orochimaru ruffled to her hair. Sakura chuckled. "Alright." She nodded and walked away and into her room.

Sakura took off her outer clothing, revealing her chest and her armpits covered wrapped around in bandages. Her lower part was wrapped with bandages too.

She looked at her right arm. "Don't worry... I will set you free soon... God Dragon." She put on her clothes again and got into meditation.

Meanwhile, in the Kage Meeting Room,

Zaku and Team Sound were being interrogated. "What does the Otohime hide?!" Raikage shouted. The 4 only snorted. "Yeah, why would we tell you?" Aki asked. The Raikage was about to beat them when a voice hissed.

"Don't even think about hurting my daughter's loved ones," Orochimaru appeared. "She already lost enough and this isn't going to help her." He hissed at the Kages. Tsunade's eyes saddened.

"I'll tell you only this information for now until necessary." Zaku spat. The Kages looked at him. "My sister is a dragon wielder."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Sakura sat down in the dark corner of the room, shaking, trembling or doing anything that responds to the cold. Her whole eyes were pitch black and her arms were encircled around herself._

_She watched as the full moon rose upon her. "It's so cold..." She whispered. The full moon was a burden Sakura must take. She had to control the Dragon God from going beserk on every full moon. _

_She felt his roars from inside her soul. It was killing her inside out. _

_Her tears spilled on the floor... Her crimson red tears were falling down... What was she?_

"W-What do you mean a dragon wielder?! They were killed!" Raikage shouted, terrified by the news. Zaku grinned at the trembling Raikage. "You really thought you killed all of them, didn't you? Well, the last one isn't dead!"

"Sakura... Her dragon is unstable. The Dragon god is like a demon inside of her. She is just like a Jinchuuriki. Did you ever notice that her left hand is wrapped with bandages? It's because that is where her Dragon tattoo lies and is where her main power comes from." Orochimaru said.

"D-Did she ever lose control like the others?" Raikage asked and Orochimaru just frowned. "She almost did... 5 years ago." Orochimaru sighed. "Everyone, get ready for a genjutsu." The Sannin did handsigns and everyone were in a dark room.

_Sakura sat on her bed. She was coughing a lot. Kin entered the room. "Sakura, do you feel any better?" She asked. Sakura nodded but coughed again. _

_Kin was about to exit the room but then was stopped, "Is there something wrong with you?" The black haired girl asked. "It's nothing..." _

The Kages and Sand Siblings watched as Sakura's pale face grew weaker. "W-What's happening to her?" Tsunade asked.

"Watch." Zaku said.

_Zaku entered the room with medicine. Sakura's eyes were covered by her hands. He gave her the medicine and asked, "Are you alright?"_

_"It's nothing." Her voice was angelic but broken. The minute Zaku left the room, Sakura removed the hands from her face, revealing that half her face was pitch black. _

_Orochimaru entered the room. "It's nothing... IT'S EVERYTHING!" Sakura's teeth became sharp and her hair had some grey streaks showing. She stood up. Orochimaru was using his snakes to restrain her. _

_"NO!" Sakura bit the snake's heads off and spat them out. Half of her body was black while only 1/4 was pale. _

_"Sakura! Stop!" Kin's voice rang. Sakura looked at Kin. "G-Gomenasai." Sakura fell into the darkness as her eyes lowered. _

The Kages and Sand Siblings retuned to the meeting room. Temari and Kankuro were shocked. "That was why my scary demonic sister had a strong anger, age or grudge towards the Sand Siblings! You have killed one of the people who she trusted! There, I said it! No shit, Sherlock!" Zaku shouted. Team Sound were snickering and Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "That's one of her secrets... There are more but that's for us to know and for you to... find out." The Oto nin began to walk away from the Kages who were hunting about Sakura's whereabouts.

* * *

Sakura sent a clone to do all the work while she was writing in a small notebook. She was missing out on Gaara's (Sakura: cough-stupid speech-cough) speech and other stuff.

The notebook looked really old but the pages looked new. She closed the notebook and tucked it into her cloak. Sakura entered the library and began to search for a book that will interest her.

"Sakura," The pinkette found herself looking at Temari. "What do you want Temari?" Sakura asked with venom dripping as she said the Sand kunoichi's name. She knew that Temari killed Kin.

"I'm sorry... For killing Kin." She said. Sakura can see it... The lies. She knew that Temari was lying. No, she wasn't sorry.

"Hn," Sakura turned to leave but then Temari spoke, "Gaara still loves you okay!" She shouted. Sakura let out a heartless laugh, one full of anger and humor.

"That fool? Loves me? PFFFT, what a new joke!" Sakura was about to go when Temari was in front of her. "This isn't a joke, he still loves you."

Sakura just scoffed. "Then why did he go fuck Matsuri behind my back for the past fucking 5 months?" "How did you-"

"I knew... I tried to pretend that I never knew Temari," Sakura's voice began to crack but was still standing strong. "Ever since I found out, I faked a smile... a laugh and a spirit... He broke me. He made me drop my heart again and this time... I don't have any more hearts to replace it. He is very lucky that I didn't go and turn my heart pure black!" Sakura took off her cloak revealing her chest and fishnet shirt. Her chest... Something was missing. Sakura pointed to and empty space in her chest.

"Look! My heart is gone! He ripped it off, not knowing it! I lost everything! I lost my fricking will to live!" Sakura screamed with black tears falling. Temari trembled as Sakura picked up her cloak. "Go! Tell the Kazekage what I showed you! Tell him how much damage he did! Tell him to break me again!" Sakura ran off, with her black tears leaving a trail.

Temari fell to her knees and cried as well. "Go-Gomen..." She got up and ran to find Gaara. Meanwhile, Sakura went to find a hiding place, to keep herself away from anyone.

* * *

"Gaara!" Temari finally found Gaara in the meeting room. "What is it-"

"Sakura!" Temari began to cry in the desk. "S-She knew..." Temari said through tears. "What-" "She knew that you were cheating on her 5 months before she left!" Everyone silenced. "S-She had to fake a smile and everything ever since she knew! You broke h-her down... Her..."

"Her what?" Kankuro asked. "Her heart was missing! Literally!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura began to grin as she heard Temari's cries. She began to frown as she mentioned Kin to the freaking nosy Kages!

Sakura sighed and took a paper from her pocket. She read it silently and then put it back. She sighed, remembering Kin. She turned and saw Zaku.

"Interrogation?" She asked. Zaku nodded with a smirk. I smirked along with him "It looks like the game has already begun," Zaku chuckled. "Feh, let the pawns do what they have to do."

"Shall we?"

"Sure, Zaku. Let's get ready for war."

* * *

Sakura had been carrying 10 loads at the same time. She had been walking for 3 straight hours with no breaks. Her eyes were dull and her team was carrying half the load she had been carrying.

She stopped by a hill. The sight was amazing. Millions of tents were set up and there was still lots of space. They walked for another hour and stopped at a site.

She set up a tent. She found out she will have to share with the Kazekage. She exited the tent and went inside the Planning room.

She looked at the map and placed her pieces down. "Zetsu attacks at this spot," She slammed a wooden Zetsu down on the south side of the map. "We stay here and wait." She placed Allied forces marks near the Zetsu.

"It is settled. Kabuto is strong!" She said sarcastically. Sakura stood up and looked at a wooden Gaara. She covered her face with frustration.

"Let me go..." She whispered. She threw the cursed doll away and ran back to her tent. Luckily, Gaara wasn't there. Sakura slammed her fist to the ground softly.

It turned night pretty quick. She walked out of the tent and walked to the cliffs. She looked at the moon, this must be when Shukaku will be awake.

She felt her neck burning again, like every other full moon. She looked to her neck and saw Shukaku's mark. She gasped. She thought she had got rid of Gaara's bullshit!

If she couldn't get rid of it, she had to fight her connection with Gaara. She wanted to kill him badly and make him suffer pain... Lots of Pain.

* * *

"Snake Uppercut!" A huge wall of snake pushed up a wave of Zetsus and she took a step back. "How good are we holding back?!" Ohnoki asked. Sakura grunted. "More and more will be coming. We only need to give one blow. Kazekage, Tsukikage, go and run as fast as you can." Sakura said seriously as she crushed a Zetsu's head.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Just go! Get away from here by... 4 kilometers!" She shouted. Ohnoki, who was scared by her actions, he dragged Gaara away. "Kai!" Sakura was covered in a chakra sphere. The Zetsu kept on banging on her shield. Sakura threw detonating clay up in the sky.

"KATSU!"

**BOOOM!**

"So that's why she told us to run." Ohnoki said as the explosion smoke began to rise. A huge clay bird appeared from above. There, was the Otohime with her head up high.

"TO THE DESERT!" She shouted, pointing to the west. The ninja's cheered and followed the bird. Sakura saw Gaara's and at her side and Ohonki soaring the skies beside her. (Ohonki flies right?)

Looks like those 3 won't be returning to camp for awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I found myself lying on the sand of the Land of Lightning, after being pushed off the cliff. "Go Sakura! Call us when you are ready!" Ohnoki shouted from above. I gave him an accusing look and waited on the ground for around... maybe an HOUR!?

I head footsteps approaching me... I saw the 3rd Raikage and 2nd Mizukage. I stood up. "Who are you?" 3rd Raikage asked.

"My name is Sakura no Oto, daughter and heir to Orochimaru." I said with a voice full of boredom. The past Raikage and Mizukage took a step back.

"Don't worry, you won't fight me. OI! Baldy! Get the Kazekage's ass along with your ass down here!" Sakura cussed. The 2 came down. "Deal with those 2. It has been nice meeting you!" I felt a strong chakra, familiar to Gaara's. I leapt up and landed near the long cliff.

**END OF SAKURA'S POV**

They have defeated the 3rd Raikage. Gaara was busy with the 2nd Tsukikage with Naruto so that gave time for Sakura to fight her enemy. Sakura had put up an invisible barrier to divide Sakura from Gaara and the others from interfering from her fight.

She saw him… 4th Kazekage.

"So, who am I going to fight?" He asked. Sakura stared the him with a cocky smirk on her face.

"The current Otohime. Daughter of Orochimaru." She said. He laughed. "I never knew he had a daughter."

"I guess he did that to protect me!" Sakura hissed. She took out of flute.

Sakura played her flute but it didn't affect him. 4th was about to hit her with Sand but she threw an explosive tag. Sakura was dodging, punch, dodge, punch and continued.

"Do you have any idea on who the 5th Kazekage is?" Sakura asked as she dodge a wave of sand. "No, who is the 5th?" He asked.

"Your son! My ex-lover or fiancé! That asshole!" Sakura shouted sarcastically. The 5th was angered.

The 4th looked shocked. looked shocked. "He is the 5th Kazekage whether you like it or not!" Sakura was able to cut off his foot. The 2 stopped for a moment. "What?! What else!?" He shouted with rage.

"He is a good man. He has taken care of Suna and Shukakau is no longer within except for Shuakau's conscience. He may have cheated on me by fucking a whore behind me back," The 4th laughed with Sakura for a moment. "But! He is not a monster!"

Her last statement was heard throughout the area. Gaara turned his head to see Sakura battling his father. "Sakura!" He tried to grabbed her but stopped when he felt a chakra field. He cursed.

"How do you know?! You are just Otohime?!" 4th has his hand behind Sakura. Sakura was too exhausted to move. Behind 4th has Sakura's snake, Fang who had his fangs showing, ready to pierce the late Kazekage.

"Because, I love him."

**SSCHT!**

The 2 stopped. Sand was cut in deep onto Sakura's stomach while the Snake's fangs came through the 4th's mouth. The 4th was dead but fore Sakura, she pulled herself out from the sand. She looked at her stomach. She undid the field and then something just happened. She looked up and saw Madara.

"Kuso!" Sakura cursed. Sakura tried to walk but then stumbled. Gaara wanted to run and help her but he just couldn't.

The Tsukikage fainted. Sakura growled as her teeth showed black blood.

Madara landed in front of Sakura. Sakura hissed at him. "So this is the Powerful Otohime that Kabuto has been talking about eh?" He said. "Enough! Fight!" Sakura threw her katana away. She has set up another forcefield.

"Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" A flame engulfed Sakura in it. Gasps were heard from the Sand, Leaf and Sound nin.

"K-Kuso." Was heard as the flames scorched Sakura. As the flames died, you could see Sakura, only covered in badaged from her neck, shoulders and chest. Her pants were still on though. Dark chakra was consuming Sakura.

"You have been able to take me down like this but…" Madara took a step back as Sakura grinned, full of bloodlust in her glowing yellow eyes.

"Let's see if we take it to the next level?" Sakura took a kunai and cut the bandages from her shoulders. 2 curse marks appeared from each side.

"This is Level 2 out of Level 9!"

The 4 curse marks turned dark red. Her skin turned white, her eyes turned brighter and bitter and slowly her hair turned silky black.

Gaara looked in shock as Sakura slowly transformed. "Enough play time, kiddies!" Sakura's snakes created a dome and Sakura's arms turned snake like and then she attempted to catch Madara. She succeeded.

"Summoning: Katsuyu, Manda!"

2 animals poofed, a large purple snake and a slug,

"What is your command, Sakura-sama?!" The 2 asked.

"Heal me and keep Madara busy!" Katsuyu began to heal Sakura but she can't get the sand particles out. Manda manage to slip a little poison and defection into him but he was getting badly beaten.

"Sakura-sama, I can't heal you properly!" Katsuyu cried. "It's alright, now heal the others!"

"Hai!" Katsuyu turned multiplied to smaller particles and began to heal the wounded shinobi. Sakura's stomach bled throughout the battle. Manda had been dismissed and she was all alone.

Madara had burned her skin and left bruises on her face. He is still stable but Sakura was losing. Madara was low on chakra all ready. Sakura was weak now and her wounds were taking toll.

"This is it! This may be my last attack till then!" Sakura put her hands together in her jutsu way.

"Grrrr….."

"What is she doing?"

"Woah! Her chakra turned black and now white!"

"Oh my! It's a white snake!"

Everyone stared at the great white sake with green eyes. 2 snakes emerged from the ground and wrapped Madara tight. "Argh!" The 2 snakes bit him in order to restrain him.

"Great Curse Mark: Chakra Seal!"

The snake began crawl next to him. Sakura's eyes turned white. The snake raised its fang up and put Madara's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted. The snake turned to ashes, the force field disappeared.

Madara disappeared. "This isn't over yet." Sakura said. Suddenly, from her hair, vines began to come out and seep out of her wounds. She turned her head to the right where, the alliance, stay, she rose up her hand, signaling their victory. They cheered and claimed their victory. Sakura hung her head low, not moving.

(Look up on youtube to listen Subete ga Owatta from Yu Yu hakusho while reading this scene. Go to the middle of the sound for the piano.)

"Sakura?" Gaara whispered. Sakura didn't give any response. Katsuyu gasped. Gaara picked the small slug up. "What happened to Sakura?" He asked.

"She has given most of her life to kill Madara and none to heal herself." Katsuyu said sadly. "Sakura!" Gaara ran to the frozen girl and shook her shoulders. "Sakura! What's going on with you?!" He shouted. No response from the poor girl.

"Please! Don't die!" He screamed. Her body began to bleed blue blood. Gaara, ignoring the vines, picked her up and ran. He ran like he never ran before.

He ran into the forest to find The Watch Tower were Tsunade resides. "P-Please stop…"

Gaara looked down to see Sakura. "You can't save me." She said. Gaara continued running. Sakura suddenly coughed up blood when they were near. "Sakura, no!" Gaara stopped as he scolded her.

"No… Just leave me here to die." She asked silently. Gaara ran up the stairs to get to Tsunade. Sakura's eyes began to close down. "Sakura!"

Black red tears slid down her cheeks as she closed her eyes slightly.

"Tsunade! Help me!" He shouted. Tsuande gasped. She went beside Sakura.

"Oh my god! Get me Shizune!" She cried. Sakrua coughed. "G-Gomenasai." She said. Tsuande cried with tears.

Gaara was frightened. Sakura turned her head to look at him. They made eye contact. Sakura frowned and began to cry.

"G-Gaara… I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes slightly. Gaara ran to her side.

"No! Sakura! Don't you dare close those eyes! I'll never forgive you! Never! Please Sakura! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! Sorry for Matsuri! Sorry for cheating! I'm sorry Sakura! I love you!"

Sakura closed her eyes and a black red tear slid down her cheek.

The light flashed everywhere as the cries rang throughout the tower.

* * *

**So sad! If you cried, tell me in the reviews! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto or the song 'Almost Lover'. WARNING! SLIGHT YURI!**

* * *

Gaara sighed, looking at tent 160. Sakura was in the tent for resting. Tsunade came out of the room. "Well?" Gaara asked, hoping for good news.

"I have good news," Gaara's face lightened up. "And some bad news," Gaara's face turned serious along with Tsuande's. "Well, she's alive and well but... Her brain was damaged. Her memories will keeping flashing in her eyes. Here," Tsunade held out 2 folded pieces of paper. "You might need to read this." Tsunade turned and went back in tent. Gaara unfolded the paper and read the letter.

_My dearest Sakura,_

_This letter is for you. I have taken intel that Suna will be attacking. I didn't tell you so that you wouldn't lose control. I don't know if this letter will ever reach you but if you did get this, then here you go._

_My dear Sakura, if this letter had reached you, I am dead. I am gone, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I brought you heartache. Don't cry, I will always love you... even in death._

_Goodbye my almost lover. I will miss you. Don't cry for me. I'm sorry for leaving you. Forgive me, don't forget me. Please bury me in the mountain where you trained me. _

_If you die, I swear, I will bring you back! _

_Anyway, this is goodbye... _

_Goodbye my almost lover, _

_Love, Kin Tsuchi _

_(insert signature)_

Gaara read the letter all over again and again, repeating it out loud. What had just ran through his mind?! Sakura LOVED him not her!

His anger took over as he stormed off to find the Kage meeting room. I slammed the door open with angry eyes. Tsunade wasn't there but the rest were.

"What is this?!" Gaara shouted, with the paper in his hand. Zaku frowned. "That is a goodbye letter." Zaku said. "Yeah but how dare that girl loves MY Sakur-"

"Don't even call her yours!" Zaku shouted. Gaara silenced himself to hear what he has to say. Zaku sighed. "Kin was the only one who calmed her down when she had nightmares of you. She also calmed Sakura down when she had lost control of her powers. Before the Suna attacked us, Kin had confessed her love to Sakura. Well, let's sya that the 2 loved each other but before Kin can actually say 'I love you', she died. I have never seen Sakura become so distant in my life.

Whenever I came and talked to her, she screams for Kin-"

"KIN! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"-just like that." Zaku's eyes widened in realization as he dashed to Sakura's tent. "Tsunade-"

"Zaku! Help me restrain her!" Zaku pinned Sakura's arms down as Tsunade tried to calm the screaming otohime down. "KIN! NO!" Sakura cried in her sleep.

"Shush... Kin is okay..." Zaku said. Sakura calm down slowly and fell back to sleep. Zaku began to cry silently, later on.

* * *

"Sakura-chan's awake!" Naruto's voice and screams where heard everywhere. Gaara dashed to Sakura's tent as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Sakura!" Sakura's yellow eyes turned to the red headed boy. Sakura's face showed no emotion except pain and sadness.

"Sa-Saku-"

"Sakura won't talk." Tsunade said. "What do you mean?" Gaara asked. "Sakura... was traumatized. She wrote here that she had dreams about Kin with her again and she is feared by love," Tsunade said.

"She may have lost her emotions in her sleep." Tsunade took Gaara's wrist and led him out of the room.

Meanwhile, Sakura is having an endless curse.

Sakura felt like a caged animal in a zoo, with eyes looking at her. Her inner illusion is gone... It's just her.

_No one loves me... No one loves me... No one... but Kin._

With Gaara and Tsunade

"What is it?" Gaara asked. Tsunade looked at him. "I believe that you are the only one who can fix her."

"W-What!?"

"You heard me. You are the only one who can bring her back to reality." Tsunade said. "H-How?!"

"By breaking her in."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own** Naruto and I don't own 'Te amo' by Rihanna.

* * *

I watched as Sakura walked into her room. She had become more silent and distant ever since she had awaken from her sleep. What happened? I knew about her little romance with Kin and everything. I was disgusted. How dare she love someone else?! She said she loved me and this happens?!

When the door was locked, it was time. I entered the room. I saw her, she was dressed with wrappings and the 2 curse marks were seen on her shoulders. Her arms where bleeding. Why? Why must you torture yourself, my flower?

She trembled as I took a step forward. Was she scared of me? Please no... Please don't be. I shut the door and place a sound proof seal on it along with a chakra seal as well. I walked to my ex-fiancé as she stumbled down in the floor, crawling back into the corner.

"Sakura..." I whispered. Sakura shut her eyes quickly, trying to defend herself. I ran to her and put my arms around her arms, using force.

She screamed really loud but I didn't care. I want her back, I want her back in my life. She bit my hand but I didn't even let go. She tried to struggle out of my grip but she failed. "Kin! Help me!" She screamed. Kin... Her name sounds like garbage. She began to cry a little. I began to stroke her hair softly... "Shush..." I whispered. She calmed down little by little and soon enough she fell asleep.

I know this sounds wrong but I'll be looking into her memories and thoughts. I put my fingers to he forehead and my my fingers glowed blue.

I closed my eyes and flickered them open. I saw Sakura in a dark room, her hair was covered by her grey bangs and her feet were in shackles.

**Warining: KINSAKU!**

The door flung open. I whipped my head around to see Kin. "Sakura!" She shouted, in a panicked way. She ran to MY Sakura and hugged her tight.

I saw the radio turn on.

"Te amo, te amo, She says to me  
I hear the pain in her voice.." Kin's painful eyes looked at Sakura's yellow ones.

"Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead  
that's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over."

Kin suddenly kissed Sakura passionately. My anger rose pretty high as I watched. To my surprise, Sakura kissed back.

"Then she said te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no,"

"Kin... No." Sakura said, trying to push her away but then Kin kept on kissing her.

"She cried te amo  
I told her I'm not gonna run away  
but let me go  
My soul is awry,  
without asking why  
I said te amo,  
wish somebody'd tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you.

Te amo, te amo,  
She's scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, I got no choice uh  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water,  
I start to leave  
She's begging me and asking why its over..."

Sakura began to cry as Kin looked at her. She cupped her face. "Sakura... I will never betray you..." "But Kin... We can't!" Sakura cried.

"Listen we can dance,  
but you gotta watch your hands  
watch me all night, I'm movin' to the night because I understand  
that we all need love  
and I'm not afraid  
to feel the love but I don't feel that way!"

"You are not going to betray me... not like Ga-"

"Do not say his name!" Kin said as she held the Otohime's shoulders. "Sakura... I-I care for you..." Kin began to caress her cheek.

"Then she said te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no,  
She cried te amo  
I told her I'm not gonna run away  
but let me go  
My soul is awry,  
without asking why  
I said te amo,  
wish somebody'd tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you,"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to find herself cuddling up to Kin's cold body.

"Think it means I love you,  
Te amo  
Te amo  
Don't it means I love you..."

* * *

Gaara suddenly felt himself disappear and appear in a very dark and cold place. "**So... You have found one of the darkest pieces on my outer's twisted game, huh?"**

Gaara saw a girl, that looked exactly like Sakura but her colors were black and white and her forehead had a stamp, **Inner Sakura.**

"Who are you?" Gaara asked. Inner Sakura stood up. **"My name is Inner Sakura. I am Sakura's inner demon and the one who controls and gives he the most deepest and darkest powers, got that, asshole?" **Gaara stared at the girl in front of him, her sharp canines showing.

"Hn."

Inner Sakura hissed in disgust. **"You saw her- our personal memories and this is how you treat us? I knew you were such a jerk. You should go die. You broke us enough. You already broke us too many times and by the way, you already have a new heart. It's that Matsuri girl, you can have her." **Inner Sakura's voice sounded broken and sad. Gaara attempted to hug her but she slapped his hand away. **"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU HAVE MATSURI! LEAVE US ALONE! P-Please... You caused us enough pain..." **Inner Sakura's tears leaked out. Unlike Outer, Inner's tears were clear like a real tear.

"Listen, I-"

**"No... I don't need your sorry. You don't love me..." **Inner kept whispering the last sentence over and over. Suddenly her head shot up.

Gaara was hugging her from behind. "Sakura... I'm sorry."

He was back in the real world. Sakura's eyes were wide and in shock. "W-What?!" She whispered. "Sakura, I love you... I am sorry for what I did." Sakura turned to see Gaara crying.

Sakura's face was stricken and shocked. A million voices of emotion flooded through her head. Gaara expected a sorry but instead he got a punch in the gut. His body slammed into the wall as Sakura stood up. She pinned him to the wall. Her eyes were bloodshot red with her fangs showing.

_**"THEN WHY!? WHY DID YOU GO FUCK THAT BITCH BEHIND MY BACK 5 MONTHS BEFORE I LEFT?! YOU ASSHOLE CAME HERE AND TOLD ME SORRY!? YOU CHEATED ON ME 5 MONTHS BEFORE THE WEDDING AND I APPEAR 2 YEARS LATER FOR MY COUNTRY! NOT FOR YOU! I LOST THE ONLY PERSON WHO REALLY LOVED ME AND YOU COEM BACK AND APOLOGIZE! TELL ME! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON MY THOSE 2 FUCKING YEARS AGO!?" **_

Gaara's head hung down. "Sakura-"

"NO! TELL ME!" She shouted.

"FINE! I THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN MATSURI KISSED ME! I WAS SO FOOLISH TO THINK THAT MATSURI CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU SO I PICKED HER OVER YOU! PLEASE! I SAID IT!"

"That's all I need to know." Gaara's eyes flashed open to find himself in the same spot he was but Sakura was gone. He turned to the corner and whimpered silently.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura was alone in the Suna battlefield. Her squad had abandoned her in the rainforest. "Kuso..." She muttered. She looked around her and saw 3 resurrected samurai and a hundred zetsu clones.

"I can't defeat them all like this." She whispered. She clawed out a wrapping from her neck. "Cursed Seal: Level 4 over 9!"

Suddenly half of her body separated and transformed into 2 giant snakes. The 2 snakes slithered to the 3 samurai and ate them up but then spat them out.

The 2 snakes began to break down into the pink haired girl and her arms broke down into millions of snakes. The snakes jumped on the Zetsu army. Sakura saw a grave nearby. While her snakes kept her enemies busy, Sakura walked to the grave.

She dusted the grave off and looked at the name.

_**Karura of the Sand**_

_**Killed by childbirth**_

_**Loving Wife and Mother**_

"Got you!" Sakura jumped back as a Zetsu began to dig for the body. Sakura was angered and then she began to choke the Zetsu.

"What the fuck do you want with he body!?" She shouted. "To lure the Kzekageee!" He sang. That's when Sakur snapped his neck. She was angered far too much.

Sakura summoned clones to help her take the body and resurrect it before Kabuto uses Edo tensei on her. The Zetsus on the battlefield are dead. Sakura and her clones carried the body to base before more Zetsu come after her for the body of Karura Sabaku.

* * *

Karura's body was wrapped in cloth as Sakura laid her on the table.

"Who is this?" Temari asked.

Sakura took deep breath.

"This is the body of Karura of the Sand. Zetsu told me that Kabuto was going to use her in order to lure the Kazekage to them."

Gaara was shocked. "I will be taking her to the morgue to resurrect her. Please don't disturb me." Sakura took the body and disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Sakura placed he hands in Karura's chest and gold chakra began to seep into her. "Esteko ima honiko este covamo... Karura!"

Karura's eyes opened quick and she began to breath. She began to cough. Sakura faked at smile at her. "Welcome back to the world, Karura. You are now a victim of the 4th Great Ninja war."

* * *

Sakura arrived once again in the meeting room.

"Well?" Kankuro asked.

"Successful but she must rest first before I will tell her everything." Sakura said emotionless.

She exited the room but then Gaar followed her outside.

* * *

Sakura was running, running away from Gaara. She was scared, for the first time ever since Kin had died, she was scared. Gaara's sand was behind her by 10 feet. It was raining to her advantage but it wasn't enough!

"Sakura!" Sakura was frightened by the anger in his voice. She was tempted to kill him but she couldn't do it. Suddenly, a senbon needle hit her neck. She quickly picked it out and smelled the liquid on it's tip. 'No! Not Paralyzers!' She thought.

Her legs suddenly felt numb. She fell to the ground along with her body. She saw Gaara closing in on her. Her head was still moveable though.

Gaara tilted her head up. Sakura hissed at him as she saw one of his eyes was Shukaku's golden ones. Sakura felt sting in her head.

"Sakura." His voice was angered.

"Let me go, you bastard." She said calmly and angry at the same time.

"No."

"Why not? You got what you wanted, my relationship with Kin. Now let me go before I go kill you and hide your body."

"Not until you tell me, why don't you love me?!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. 'He... He loves me?!' Her eyes began to show an emotion... Real crystal tears began to fall down.

Gaara began to panic as she began to shed her tears.

"It's because... I-I was scared," Her voice sounded younger and shaky. "I was so scared of loving again... I didn't want my feelings get the best of me while at it. Just like Kin's death, I wasn't able to provide for my village... After you broke me 2 years ago, I locked my emotions away so that they won't get out and let me lose control of myself! I... I was such a fool to believe love can overcome anything but look where it got me! If... If I only knew that love will just bring you pain in the end... I could've ended it right away. Please! Please don't leave me..."

Now Gaara and Shukaku felt guilty.

'W-What? She was scared?'

**Oh my shit... What have we done?!**

Sakura curled up into a ball as she whimpered. Gaara's eyes softened. "Sakura," Gaara went and laid down beside the crying pinkette. "I will never leave you..." Gaara's kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Arigatou..." She whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

My head swirled with different emotions... I am so confused... Why? Why would he love me after so much? I opened my eyes to face him.

He's asleep. Maybe I can escape and go back to my cold desperate life.

**I wouldn't do that if I were you, kiddo. **Shukaku's voice?!

'What the fucking hell?! Shukaku?! W-What happened to Inner!?' I screamed mentally.

**Well... I switched places with her temporarily...**

'Tsk, why shouldn't I escape?!' I shouted at the stupid Tanuki.

**2 reasons, you are locked in his arms and he wouldn't let you go.**

I looked down to see his arms, wrapped around me. I hissed silently and looked back at Shukaku.

**Now I have question for you.**

'What?'

**Do you still love Gaara? **His voice was serious. My eyes narrowed.

'I d-don't know... I am confused. I may love him but...'

**But what?**

'I c-can't! I can't forgive him... I just can't! What he did was unforgivable!' I banged my fists in the mental ground.

**Please? He has turned desperate, Sakura. Just give him a chance.**

'I don't know... I hope Inner is alright, I mean, she and I are the same person. We both share our pains but deal with them differently.'

I felt Gaara stir. "Good morning Sakura." He said. I said nothing. I just got up and glared at him. I couldn't feel Inner's energy.

" . ?!" I shouted. He smirked. "She's fine." Gaara said. I turned to leave but then his sand caught my leg.

"Let me go!" I shouted but he didn't budge. His sand started to pull me to him and he wrapped his arms possessively around me.

"Tell me... Do you forgive me?" He asked. I growled.

* * *

"No! I will never forgive you!" She shouted. She was about to punch him when he cut her off with a kiss. She froze. He kept the kiss long for 5 minutes then he broke off.

"When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while," He sang. Sakura's tears slid down her cheek. "Gaara..."

"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you," Gaara twirled her around like doll and let her fall in his arms.

"When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.  
When you try to speak but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud," He gripped her tight and began to walk with his Sakura in his arms.

"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you

I will stay.  
Nobody will break you,  
Yeah." Sakura began to try to break his grip but he won't.

"Trust in me, trust in me.  
Don't pull away  
Trust in me, trust in me.  
I'm just trying to keep this together,  
Because I could do worse and you could do better!" Sakura began to tear up again.

"Tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you," Gaara put her down but held her wrist up high. "I'm sorry, I was such a fool." He said. He turned away but was pulled back from Sakura's other wrist.

"Yeah... You're a fool but," Sakura pulled his close. "You're my fool." She pulled away and she entered the building.

* * *

K

Karura sat on the hospital bed as the door opened. The pink haired girl stood by the door. "You-"

"Yes, I'm the one that brought you back," Sakura sat down on a chair. "My name is Sakura no Oto. You are Karura no Sabaku, right?" She asked. Karura nodded and Sakura gave a true smile.

"Your son is a great leader." Sakura said and Karura's eyes widened. "He's... Kazekage?" The Suna girl asked. "Hai. He is doing a good job. His siblings are alright with him. Anyway, I'll explain the freaky situation," Sakura's eyes turned to the window.

"The 4th Great Ninja World has begun and the enemy was going to use your body as a trap. Lucky for you, I picked you up and brought you back. I'll explain more to you and you can ask me anything." Sakura said. Karura smiled.

"How is my son?" She asked.

"Well, he's alright. He's... He is doing a god job."

"Does he have a wife?" Karura asked. Sakura sighed and walked to the window.

"He almost did... 2 years ago,"

"What do you mean _almost_ did?"

"Well... There was a girl from Konoha... She was trained under the 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju. She was sent on a mission to Suna to teach some medics. She met the boy who tried to kill her a few years ago but he was better. He welcomed her to his home and gave her everything. One day, someone kidnapped him. The girl got angry and ran after him before other Shinobi went. She found him, dead. She got so pissed off, she wiped out half of the enemy base and killed the 2 men who killed the Kazekage. The girl gave some of her energy to the Kazekage and brought him back. When they returned, they avoided each other. But a few nights after that, the 2 were trapped in the office," Sakura chuckled with Karura.

"The 2 had gone mad once the power outage was gone. Mistakenly, the Kazekage kissed the girl and it turned into sex. It had been figured out that the 2 loved each other. A few months later, the Kazekage proposed to her and she accepted,"

"But, what happened then?"

"Well... Here's the bad part. 5 months before the wedding, the girl came back from a mission. She looked for her fiancé and found him in the kitchen, kissing a girl named Matsuri," Karura became curious when she felt as her friend said the name, venom was included. She was also stuck when she heard her son cheat on someone as well.

"The girl wanted to pretend she never knew but she also paid the price. For the past 5 months, her fiancé stopped coming home... Then 2 months before the wedding, she knew that what he did had gone too far..."

"What did he do?" Karura asked, frightened.

"He was fucking Matsuri that fucking night. The girl had enough. She walked in and Gaara saw her. He ran after her until she came to the window. She was bleeding but it wasn't red blood... It was blue and black, like her heart. She never wanted to see him again then she jumped out the window and disappeared."

"Wait... Did she come back?"

"Well... She did 2 years after that. She was crueler and colder. Her brother, Zaku along with herself ruled the Sound. Her father, Orochimaru was dead but is currently alive since she brought him back like you. When Gaara saw her, he was shocked. After a while, the girl saw the girl that ruined her fucking life, Matsuri."

"What did she do?"

"She kicked her ass but she was raged when she saw Gaara hold her in his arms. She ran out and attempted to kill herself but miserably failed. She is general along with Gaara, willing to do it for her village. One day, Gaara, Tsukikgqe and herself went to the Land of Lightning to fight.

While Gaara and Tsukikage fought 2 reanimated shinobi, the girl went to deal with the 4th Kazekage. The 4th Kazekage never treated Gaara right though and saw him as a weapon. The girl told him all about Gaara and she said that he wasn't a monster.

The 4th was put back to sleep and the girl was exhausted. Then the dead Madara showed up and fought the girl. Madara was wounded fatally but he managed to almost kill the girl. Gaara carried her back to the building to get her healed and she's alive.

Gaara was enraged when he found out that the girl fell in love with her student, Kin Tsuchi when she disappeared. Kin was killed by his siblings when Suna attacked Oto. The girl never spoke to him after that and then Gaara shouted at her why he cheated on her.

Then after a few nights, she found you and brought you back. Then Gaara chased her and broke her even though she was already broken. He hugged her while the girl was unwilling. The 2 returned back and had a short moment. The girl is now sitting here, telling you the story." Karura stared at Sakura with sad eyes.

"It's alright. I'm normal with it. And by the way, you got visitors." Sakura opened the door to reveal her children, all 3. The 3 hugged their mother, with laughter and tears.

Sakura couldn't help but feel envy. Her mother left her, remember? Sakura left the room. Gaara stared at her as she left, not knowing there will be bad consequences.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" A large scream was heard and I believe it belonged to Sakura no Oto. "SASUKE UCHIHA IS COMING HERE?! THIS IS SO NOT GOOD NEWS! GET ME ITACHI, DEIDARA, SASORI, CHIYO, SAND SIBLINGS, KAGES AND MY TEAM RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO CASTRATE YOU! ARGH! IF HE'S HERE TO KILL ITACHI, I WILL PERSONALLY TORTURE HIM AND HEAL HIM AGAIN SO I CAN CONTINUE HIS TORTURE!

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Gaara froze. "U-Uchiha?"

Sakura re-entered the room with an annoyed look on her face. "Do you 3 agree that Sasuke Uchiha is seriously here to sign a treaty?" She asked. The Sand Siblings, especially Kankuro and Gaara was scared of her, stuttered a 'no'.

"Nice doing business with you and your mom will be coming too due to the Kages' deal that I will protect her. Arrive in the Kage room in an hour." Sakura exited the room through the window.

"Temari, sh-she's scary." Kankuro said as he clung to her. "And that's the result of hearing Sasuke Uchiha's name in the court." Temari said, shaken by the outburst earlier.

"Why did she use colorful language when she heard that guy's name?" Karura asked. Temari decided to tell the story.

"Well... When she was a genin, she had a puppy love crush on him. One day, he was going to leave but she attempted to stop him by telling him that she loves him but he knocked her out on the bench. Ever since he tried to kill her best friend, Naruto, she had been hating him for the past years."

"The last time he attacked, he tried to make Sakura his bride but that resulted him having his balls crushed." Kankuro said.

"Then she must really hate him, right?" Karura asked.

"No, she hates him more than that." Gaara said. "Oh." Karura really liked this Sakura girl. Temari began to tell her stories about Sakura and now, looks like Karura has got a new companion.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura and Karura hurried into the Kage Room. Sakura slammed the door open in a pissed off way. "What is the meaning of this?!" She shouted.

Raikage kept a straight face.

"Sasuke Uchiha has messaged us that he wants to meet the Kazekage and Hokage in the battlefield of The Land of Lightning-"

"Let me go with them." Sakura said, her face shadowed by her hair. "Otohime, I believe you cannot go-"

"Oh, I will. Sasuke is my business, he was once in the Sound and I will go and you will not stop me." She said through gritted teeth, the Raikage was shocked by her answer. NO ONE had ever talked back to him.

"Fine but do not attack him unless necessary."

"Thank you. When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Sakura kept on bumping her head on the wall. "Sasuke, you teme!" She growled. "How dare you come back into my life now?! You should be executed!" She stopped when she realized she bumped a hole in the wall.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura looked at the door and saw Karura. "Hey Karura-san. What is it?" Sakura asked. "I was wondering, who was this Matsuri girl in yours and my children's life?" She asked.

Sakura smirked. "Well, get ready for really long rant. Take a seat." Karura took a seat on a chair and Sakura did the same.

"Alright! The 1st time was on a mission with the Kazekage, we had to bring Matsuri under our own will. We were sent to Tea and we had to protect the village from gangsters. Most of the time, Matsuri was flirting with the Kazekage!" Sakura said with sarcastic happiness.

"That almost cost us a failed mission but Matsuri said she didn't do anything. My 2nd mission was for me to train the medics in Suna. She had became a council member. During that mission, that was when I was slowly falling for him. She already disrespected me in public by attempting to murder me in broad daylight. Gaara let her off the hook.

After Gaara was brought back from the dead, he and I grew closer but that kept on going away because of Matsuri. Gaara cheated on me... with her." Sakura's eyes began to tear.

"During the time I left, I heard that Matsuri was engaged to him. I became to corrupted I began trying sucides but then I failed most of them then it was replaced by bloodlust. When I came back, I kicked her ass. I heard she got released days ago and I still found her flirting with Gaara... Stupid fangirl." She wiped her silent tears away.

Karura helped her wipe them away. Sakura looked at the sun, it was setting. "Come on, we shouldn't be late for the leaving.

Karura nodded and the 2 girls walked away.

* * *

Gaara, Tsunade, Sakura, Karura... and Matsuri walked along the trail to the Land of Lightning. Karura was suspicious of Matsuri. She was giving her son seductive faces and Sakura, ugly faces.

Sakura suddenly pumped chakra into her feet and began to sprint forward, leaving her team behind. "Sakura!" Tsunade began to run after her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. A figure began to appear. There he was, Sasuke Uchiha. "Sakura, huh? I heard you were the Otohime."

"Hn, tell me. Why did you call us here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her. "I... I want to make an alliance." He said. "Hn, are you sure? Maybe you just want to get to Naruto and bring him to Madara." She sneered.

"This isn't about Naruto anymore. It is about Itachi and everyone. Madara is planning to kill us all in one blow... And he's planning to use you as well." Sasuke said with his onyx eyes deep into the snake's yellow ones.

"And... I'm sorry. I'm such a fool for leaving everything behind," Sakura's eyes softened. "I left my only family behind and I only did that for power and I was so obsessed with revenge, please forgive me?" Sasuke watched as Sakura walked to him.

She punched him in the gut and brought him back up. "You teme... I forgive you. We will always forgive you, baka." Sakura hugged him tight and the Uchiha began to cry on her shoulder and back.

"Sakura!" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Gaara, Karura, Tsunade and... Matsuri watching her. "It's alright, he's one of us now."

"Sasuke, let's go. You have to meet with the Raikage." Sasuke nodded but then passed out on her shoulder. Sakura began to carry him in a piggyback position and began to carry him back to base.

Meanwhile, Gaara was filled with jealousy. How dare he? How dare she?! How dare that traitor hugged Sakura?! Didn't Sakura forgive him right?! He wants her. He wants his property back.

Sakura wasn't Sasuke's. Not Naruto's, but his. She was his.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura and the 6 Kages were running in a hurry. Sakura was in a very determined mood to kill the resurrected Madara.

"Approaching Madara, a kilometer nearby." Sakura informed in a robotic state. She stopped along with the Kage. Madara Uchiha stood in front of them again. He glared at the Otohime with a dark aura.

"Madara, you have no idea on how much I want to kill you for putting me on such a state." Sakura told him coldly. "Hn," His eyes turned to Tsunade. "A Senju that has not inherited nothing form her grandfather? Such a weakling." He mocked with a smirk.

"You are wrong... I have inherited the will of Fire and I am not weak! We'll show the power of the 7 Kages! Sakura!"

"Hai!"

"Strenght of a Hundred!" Soon, Sakura took her bandaged left arm. She cut it with her kunai, revealing a white and black dragon tattoo and had also cut her chest bandages, revealing cursed marks.

"The Power of the Dragon Wielders... Hmmm, this will be interesting."

"Shut up and fight! Mizukage, buy us some time!" Sakura commanded. "Hai! Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu!"

Sakura and Zaku looked at each other and smirked. "So this is the end, huh?" He asked. "Nah, but at least, we got to kick Matsuri's ass!" The 2 leapt up.

"Sound Forbidden: Snake Sirening!" Suddenly a snake appeared and began to scream into Madara's ear. "I had enough of this." Suddenly earth began to erupt from below in a shape of vines and began to grow. "Ah!" They all jumped out of the way.

Once the vines stopped growing, they began to chase the Kages. Tsunade who was healing Mei, got up and ran with the rest of the Kages, except Sakura who was planning to stall the vines. "Ice Style: Ice Wall!"

There was a large Ice wall like the ice glaciers and it was hard. Sakura began to run before it broke. There were flowers from the plants and they began to bloom, making an odor spread. Gaara used his Sand to levitate them but Sakura stayed on the ground. "Don't breath the pollen!" Tsunade warned, for she had known the jutsu he had used. Sakura actually inhaled the pollen and hadn't been affected.

"Shit!" Sakura shouted. She leapt up and began to head for a blue light. "Sakura!" They all shouted. She turned to face the Kages. "Try to keep up but try to destroy the vines in the process! It has been a pleasure working with you!" She shouted but then she continued her pursue to Madara. "H-Hai... Nee-chan." Zaku said in a sad tone.

Sakura was already close enough to get a full view of Madara's creation, Susanoo. He smirked. He pounded the earth with the armor, causing the Kages to fall. Sakura was still standing though but she was heavily injured.

"You... Are weak." Then suddenly, something in Sakura snapped. She began to laugh maniacally. "You baka! You have no idea about my strength," She stood up.

"Now let me show you!" A sky blue aura began to surround Sakura.

"W-What's that?!" Raikage asked. "T-That can't be... The Uranus Queen." Zaku whispered.

(Idea came from Sora no Otoshimono/Heaven's lost Property)

An Armor began to crawl up Sakura's body. Her back erupted white feathery wings and a halo appeared on her head. Her eyes were now red like the Sharingan band her hair turned a bit darker and messier.

"Final Curse: Ikaros Activated." She said. "Hn, Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation." The fire began to spread throughout the vines creating a shield around the Kages. Most of them fell to the ground due to loss of energy. Sakura gasped once she saw Gaara and her sibling fall. "Tsk, Ice Shield!" A large ice shield covered Sakura and the Kages then Sakura ran to each on and healed them.

She left again to deal with Madara. Her eyes turned robotic like. "Target Locked, Artemis activated." A hundred missiles came behind Sakura and aimed for Madara. Succesfully, it was perfectly aimed at his chest.

Gaara and the rest of the Kages got up as they watched Sakura's power be unwrapped. "What's this?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked behind her and smiled. "I am sorry but Madara just happened to be fused with the Rinnegan and the 1st Hokage's face." She said sarcastically, ignoring Tsunade's gasp.

"Although I am a descendant of the First Hokage, it's true that I don't know how to use Wood Release. And compared to him, who was able to use medical ninjutsu without even making seals, it's true that my own ninjutsu is nothing to brag about. And it's true that I'm a woman… but I'm definitely not a weak woman… What I inherited from my grandfather isn't just simple 'power'. My true strength comes from that which was passed down from the First to each generation afterward… Don't underestimate the Will of Fire!"

"Enough of this! Shishou!"

"Right!"

"Strenght of a Hundred!" Sakura and Tsunade were covered in purple lines. "Whoever who knew this technique... Can be able to break the 3 rules of Medical Ninjutsu!" Sakura and Tsunade shouted, shocking the Kages.

"Target Locked: Artemis Upgraded: Level 3." A hundred larger missiles came from behind Sakura and aimed for Madara which was half blocked due to the Susanoo armor.

"Die."

Suddenly, Sakura froze. She slowly looked down to her chest, a blue chakra weapon came from the vines and erupted, impaling her chest. Gaara froze while trembling at the sight in front of him, same with the other Kage. Zaku was distraught.

"D-Damn..." Sakura struggled to get off but it began to rise. "You are too weak to understand you can't beat me." Madara said with a smirk. Sakura began to laugh, as if she didn't care. She suddenly stopped and her head hung down.

"Target Locked." Madara looked up to find a thousand fire missiles head straight at him by an inch. He had no time to escape so the missiles had hit him. Once the smoke cleared out, Madara saw Sakura grinning like a villain, the weapon still in her chest.

"You cannot kill me cause, I have already died!" She ripped out the weapon from her chest and touched it. Madara suddenly felt some of his chakra disappearing.

"The Hokage had never taught me this for I have created it. I am stealing Susanoo's chakra along with the techniques of an Uchiha without the use of Sharingan." She said, the wound in her chest regenerating. The Kages were in shock by Sakura's actions.

"You bitch." Madara responded. Sakura smirked. "Kages! ATTACK!" Sakura leapt back, her wings supporting her. The Kage used Gaara's sand to levitate for attack Madara in the air.

Meanwhile Sakura was fusing her Chakra, her seals and her power together on one attack, to end the battle quickly. Gaaa turned around to find Sakura's halo glowing yellow like a bright light. He knew that she was doing something and it was dangerous.

The armor was cracking. Tsunade chuckled at the opening she had made. "Get out of here!" Sakura shouted, catching everyone's attention. She was holding an arrow and bow. The arrow had a white dragon and black flames at the end of the tip and the bow was glowing purple.

"This is Apollon... This can destroy a whole Land in a blow. I have never used this before but I know it's power. Once I release this, I might destroy myself in the process. May the Kages please leave and get away from here as far as you can?" She pleaded. "Nii-chan! There must be another way!" Zaku said. "Onegai..." She pleaded, tears beginning to drip. "H-Hai... Goodbye." Zaku and the rest of the Kage except Gaara. "Please Gaara..." She asked with teary eyes. Gaara sighed. He used his sand to let him reach Sakura's height and kissed her. "Goodbye." He disappeared in a swirl of Sand.

"Tsk, Otohime, you will go to hell." Madara sneered. Sakura smirked. "What if I take you with me?" She asked. She then released the arrow, aiming for Madara.

Her silent tears dropped as the explosion erupted.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The Apollon's blast had reached about 10 kilometers, if not then more. The Kages were shocked by the length of the explosion and the chances of the Otohime living was down. Zaku dropped to his knees and cried as he cursed on how stupid his sister was to sacrifice herself. Tsunade was trembling as the blast continued to knock down hundreds of trees and land. Ay, Mei and Ohnoki were amazed by the scene while... Gaara... He was shaking. "Sa...kura..." He whispered.

Tsunade, Zaku and Gaara stayed, waiting for Sakura to return while the others had lost hope. Shukaku was... he was trying to find Sakura's chakra signal or at least anything of her. Her scent was gone... Her hair was nowhere to be seen.. All but blood was noticed. Gaara's eyes shut. 'I will wait for you...'

* * *

U-Ugh... Great kami, I'm going to die. The sky was now grey and I am here, lying on the ground, bleeding to death. It is painful, for once in these past years, I finally felt pain. Thanks a lot Gaara, you have brought back my heart. It's beating. This time, I might die for once and for all. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth as I saw Madara get up, thinking that I was dead he disappeared.

Looks like I'm going to die alone, huh? (sigh) Life hates me. There is no afterlife for me, I'm going straight to hell!

**Aww, hell no!**

I-Inner!? I thought I got rid of you before!

**Well sorry but I don't wanna die!**

Who cares? Well, she just had to answer that question!

**Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, Father, Brother and Gaara of course!**

Gaara... He should be happy I'm dead so that he won't have any ex girlfriends haunting him. If I leave him-

**Look, he loves you alright! If you leave him, he'll be lonely again! He doesn't give a crap about Matsuri!**

Stop... lying to me. He doesn't. If he did, why did he betray me? I get it, he'll be lonely but what about me? If I live... I'll still be miserable, Kin is gone. I'll go to hell and no one gives a shit.

**Please! Accept that fact that Gaara loves you!**

That's when I sealed Inner again. I began to think about Gaara. I don't know why... He just... Ugh! Will these nightmares-

AA! My stomach... No way! Madara must've stabbed me too deep. I put my hand to my stomach and breath. Gaara... I finally realized it. They were lying to me, just to make me happy... Lies, everyone lies to me. When Gaara lied to me about Matsuri... He did it because he loves me. Love... is pain and I had so much of it... So, I was right. Love... is pain I have to endure.

It was so painful... I... I can't take it anymore! Nobody loves me! No one! It is just pain! Pain, so much... pain... What is real love?! I forgot.. I forgot how it felt... How it felt when Gaara held me in his arms at night, when he kissed me, when he hugged me, when he cried for me and how he loved me and I loved him back!? It hurts in my chest... I love him. I love him so much, I can't die!

This was my last chance. I will have to. I inhaled as much air as I can. I gave out a shriek for his name.

* * *

"GAARA!" His ears tilted up at the scream. He got up, and began to run. "Gaara!" Tsunade and Zaku began to run after him, following the painful scream. "Sakura!" He shouted. He heard her cry and began to run faster, letting his sand travel at his side. 'Sakura, I'm coming!' He thought. Shukaku was getting the scent of her blood. Zaku's tears dripped as a trail and Tsunade was knocking down anything that came in their way.

Sakura screamed, coughing blood, letting blood pour from her eyes. She was crying, it hurts. The bleeding from her stomach was expanding. She had to live, she had to live for Gaara. She shut her eyes.

Gaara was catching up on her, getting to the place of the explosion. There she was, Sakura. She was whimpering, wincing in pain. "Sakura!" He ran and put her in his arms. She was silent as Gaara stoked her bloody pink hair. "Sakura, alright, I'm here now, you're going t be fine. Trust me, Sakura. Come on, let's get out of here." He said quickly, her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey... Pan...-da."

Gaara chuckled, "Hey, you're alright. Come on, we'll get Tsunade to heal you." He was about to lift her up but then she stopped him. She put a hand on her stomach were the scar was impaled. "It's okay... I knew that this was going to happen," "W-What?!" "Yeah, the Apollon was fused with chakra and my life energy to create the ultimate attack. That mean't... I won't have anymore chakra to heal."

"Sakura!" He shouted at her. She just gave a faint smile. Her hand came up and ruffled his hair. "Heh, you wussy-" She suddenly gasped in pain, clutching Gaara's hand. He panicked, he looked like the same boy he was, when he was 4.

"I-It hurts... "She whispered. "It's going to be okay, Sakura." Gaara's eyes were close to breaking the barriers. "No, I may stay alive to see you again so please, don't cry." She pleaded. He nodded, staring at her with sad eyes. The clouds came in and began to drip. It began to rain harder as Gaara and Sakura broke into silent tears. "Gaara, I am sorry... I won't get to go to you wedding, huh? I ho-hope... You and Matsuri will be happy." Gaara began to cry harder. He loved Sakura. He loved her with every part of his body, every inch of his life wanted to be spent with her.

"Gaara, I think... I think I will die here, in your arms."

"Sakura, please don't say such things."

She suddenly gripped Gaara's clothing. She began to breath in a panic-like state and then she shut her eyes an re-opened them slowly. "G-Gaara," Her eyes were lowering. Her heart beat going on, the light fading. "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

He looked down at Sakura, her yellow eyes were shut, her breathing slowed until it faded and the rain poured harder. "Sa-Sakura..." She didn't move. She should have, at the sound of his voice. She was motionless, like... a corpse. "Hey, don't die on me now." Gaara said, seriously. No response, "Sakura! Wake up! This isn't funny!" Again, no response. Tears began to drip down on Sakura's chest. He clutched her body to himself, crying for her to wake up.

"Sakura... Gomenasai..." He whispered, cradling her body close to his chest. She is dead, his one, forever and only was dead. She was dead and she will not come back this time... She had done so much, so much for him. He can't forgive himself for the actions he had done to hurt her in the past, but it was too late. Sorry and tears won't bring he back. She will not come back and he will not forgive himself.

Tsunade and the whole Nation saw a figure coming out of the smoke. She gasped in happiness. "Gaara!" She shouted. She expected to hear Sakura and her battle cry but no... All was silence. Once he came out of the smoke, Sakura was in his arms. Her eyes widened, she dropped to her knees. "No... It can't be..." She whispered. Naruto saw this. "What can't be?" He asked. Gaara's eyes were shut with tears falling. He came to the Nation. "Sakura of the Sound... has fallen." He declared. Naruto dropped to his knees. "Sa-Sakura-chan..." He crawled to Sakura's body. He gasped, he clenched his fist. "Sakura, you baka..." He whispered. He looked up to the sky. Zaku joined Naruto and both said the same thing.

"Sakura, you baka! How could you do this to yourself!? Why?!" The 2 screamed. Ino was trembling once she heard Gaara's declaration. The nation mourned the great warrior's death. Orochimaru crying as well. Gaara carried her body, all the way back to the hospital where she could rest until the end of the war.

He arrived the hospital and stayed in her room. His siblings didn't bother him and he didn't come out. He stared at her body, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kazekage," He turned around and backed away. There she was, Kin Tsuchi. "You're Kin." He said quickly. Kin walked to Sakura's body. "You love her that much, huh? You are one lucky guy." She said with a grin. "You-" "I know, I'm dead. I'm only here to finish some unfinished work here." She walked to Gaara. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You idiot, Sakura's not going to die today. Not now, not here." She stated. Gaara's eyes widened. "But, she's already dead! She has no pulse!" He screamed at the ghost. "I know but she can come back if she is willing to. She is the Sound Princess, she can escape full death and live again. Plus, she had escaped death hundreds of times." Kin said, she walked back to Sakura.

"Do you really love Sakura? Love her more than anything?" She asked. "Yes!" Gaara shouted. "Well then, you may see her again." Kin disappeared as she touched Sakura's forehead.

* * *

I stood here in an infinite light abyss. Was this what Gaara saw when he was killed? I just stood here, waiting for death to take me and kill me. Why? Why am I not yet burning? I failed, I failed to kill Madara. I thought I was strong but... I am weak. Weak as nothing. They were right, I was weak. I looked down, I saw my body in the bed. Gaara stayed by her side. She was so lucky. I was now nothing but an apparition who is waiting for death. Soon, I will be killed in total.

"Sakura, quit moping around!" I turned around. I felt my heart skip a beat, there she was, Kin. "Kin!" I shouted. She came and hugged me like an old friend. "Kin, I failed!" I shouted. She smiled. "Sakura... You didn't fail. Madara was weakened." She said to me. I smiled, a tear slid down my cheek. "Sakura, it is not your time yet..." Wait... Did this mean, I will go back to live?! "You are not ready to see me." Kin put her fingers to my forehead. She pushed me down, I was falling. I waved to Kin goodbye, before I blacked out.

Somewhere down there,

Gaara watched Sakura's body like a hawk. She was looking peaceful. "Sakura, just so you know... I have always loved you." He took her hand and squeezed it tight. It was so cold. "Do I look miserable enough for you? Please... I would do anything, anything for you to come back. I would give the whole world to you, just please... Come back to me. I need you. Pick me, love me, choose me... I will not stop loving you, Sakura. You are my life. If you die now, I won't forgive you. My love for you... Will not die. Please Sakura... Come back to me-"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep, you damn romantic Tanuki." His head shot up and turned to Sakura. Her eyes were opened and she looked annoyed. She turned to him. "Look! See what you did?! Na, I can't sleep anymore!" She said with a smirk. "Sakura." He threw his arms around her, hugging her tight. She smiled. "Sakura-koi..." He whispered. "Don't worry, I choose you again. Don't give me that speech." She said, her voice was so sore. Gaara got into the bed and hugged Sakura from behind like a possessive animal. "You are mine." He said as he licked the side of her neck. Sakura giggled and then cuddled next to him.

The 2 fell asleep after that.


End file.
